The Keyblade War
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: What if Sora, Donald, and Goofy never existed? This FanFiction takes on a new perspective. 16-year-old Chie Ayano finds herself in a crazy adventure when her homeland is destroyed. Now, on a quest to get ten items in order to get back home with two other girls, would Chie get them in time? Or will she never find the way home again?
1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl jolted awake from a strange dream to find herself lying on the beach not far from her house. The girl's name was Chie Ayano and she was sixteen years old, with long, wavy brown hair and tanned skin. For a moment, she pondered over what she had dreamt about.

It had certainly been very odd and scary, an enormous dark monster had swallowed her up, which had also been the reason she had woken up. Was it a dream? It most likely was. Whatever, she was awake now and she needed mushrooms.

Chie walked into a place that she was sure only she knew about, she had dubbed it 'The secret place'. She'd hung out there all the time from she was little, so she knew the place like the back of her hand.

The cave was covered in drawings she made. At the very end of the cave, there was a strange door. She frowned. "That wasn't there before…" She muttered as she walked towards it. She then thought better of it and went to check on her raft.

That had been what the mushrooms were for, she had always wanted to see other worlds and this raft could just grant that wish and she needed food for later. As she thought of it, she decided to go and check on it.

She went to the cove and ziplined down to her raft after eating some fruit. She had decided on calling it Excalibur, she liked that name. She had long put a water bottle, Trout, Papou fruit, a towel, logs, and a few coconuts. She went to go and find some coconuts and suddenly found a man standing there, his face hidden and jumped back, startled, having not expected him there.

"I've come to seek the door in this world." He said in a monotone. "This world has been connected." Chie noticed he had a large 'X' on his coat and just stared at him. She still could not see his face.

The man crossed his arms. "Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. There is very much to learn you understand...so little." As Chie looked on, he continued. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand...nothing."

The man chuckled and moved his hand, swishing it almost like a cape. A dark portal appeared and he stepped through it, disappearing and suddenly, it seemed he had never been there at all. Chie stared at where he had been, before walking away.

She sat down on the raft as it bobbed up and down in the water, working on a shell necklace, watching the sun sink behind the trees in a reddish-orange glow.

She abandoned her necklace, collected her water bottle and climbed up on a tree so she got a better view. She loved watching the sunset, it was part of her routine for as long as she could remember.

She plucked a coconut from the tree and began to eat it and sipped her water. She planned on getting up at 7 am sharp the next day and set sail, finally fulfilling her dream to see the world.

The sun set behind the trees and it started to get dark. Chie scrambled down from her tree and placed a cover over her raft, before racing off to her house. She planned on getting a good night's sleep tonight.

She went into her house and up to her room, before switching on her TV. She wasn't tired yet, so she decided on just watching TV until she was. About an hour later, the power shut off and her TV switched off, but that was the least of her worries.

A thunderstorm had begun outside and she heard people screaming. "The raft!" She cried out before she jumped out of her window and onto her boat, going over the waves and on to the island.

As she neared the island, she heard soft growling, before tiny black creatures appeared and started to attack people, some ran away screaming, while others stayed and fought them with whatever they could get their hands on.

As Chie's boat reached and she jumped off, there was an army of the black creatures, all scratching at dead bodies on the ground. Chie panicked and ran off to the secret place.

Once inside, she pushed a boulder in front of it, so none could get in and leaned against it, trying to calm herself down. "That better hold them off!" _But, _w_hat...were those things?_ She thought to herself.

"They're my minions," A voice said from behind Chie, making her scream and jump. Behind her was the hooded man from before.

"What do you want from me?!" Chie demanded. The man, however, didn't seem to hear or care what she said.

"They're people who have lost their hearts." Chie looked through the crack and was horrified to see that all the tents were torn and the raft she had worked so hard on was destroyed.

"No! Who are you?! Who do you think you are?!" Chie yelled.

The man simply laughed and snapped his fingers, disappearing again.

A black hole appeared, sucking Chie into it, oblivious to her fighting to get away from it.

She woke up to find herself not in the secret place anymore, but in what looked like a very bright alleyway...with a dog right in her face. She screeched, shocked and the dog retreated quickly. She looked around, bewildered.

"Where...am I?"

**Author's note**

**Okay, so this is my first and probably only Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, but I hope you'll like it! This is based off a roleplay I did in Discord and all credit goes to my friend for the entire storyline of this fanfic. Thanks again, Amber for letting me write it! :D**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Cya! :)**


	2. A New Journey

Chie looked at the dog, realising something peculiar. "Are you _yellow_?" She asked, surprised and took a double-take at the dog in front of her.

That didn't happen! Dogs came in brown, white and black, but not yellow! Didn't they? Despite herself, she reached out to pet it. The dog let her pet him, before barking and running off.

"Hey! Come back, boy!" Chie ran after him. She soon found herself in what looked like a town square. It looked like a pretty nice place. People were eating in nearby cafes and some were dancing in the town square.

"Pretty..." Chie murmured, before walking into a shop. It was a small sort of shop, painted yellow and green. A tall, middle-aged man, evidently the owner stood behind the counter.

"Hey, there! Welcome to Cid's Accessory Shop? What can I do for—oh..it's just a kid." He went back to his work, clearly not interested.

He turned back again, his expression was unreadable.

"Let me guess, your world got destroyed?" Chie nodded, a little confused on how he knew. Did this sort of thing happen often or something?

"My island was destroyed...I woke up in an alleyway. There were these weird monsters too, they killed people" She said, nodding.

The man opened up a case. "I'm Cid, and your world was destroyed. When your world is destroyed you end up here. This is Traverse Town." Chie nodded, that made a little sense on how he knew what happened.

Cid picked up a keyblade and handed it to Chie. "You'll need these to defend yourself against them. They're called the Heartless. They want to eat your hearts. So, are you staying here or leaving?" He inquired.

Chie didn't answer, but it didn't take a genius to tell all she wanted was to go back home. Cid shrugged. "Well, if you want to return home to your family and friends, you'll have to seal 10 Keyholes. Every world has one, to get to other worlds, you'll need a Gummi Ship, which I have for free."

Chie nodded and walked over to them. "I'll take it! I want to see my family again!" Cid grinned and gestured to a gate.

"If you walk through to the second district, there's a hotel there, where you can stay, only 5 dollars. Our keyhole is in the second district. It's inside of the fountain, you need to ring the bell to get the fountain to open the key." He said.

Chie beamed. "Thanks, Cid!" She walked out, holding her brand new keyblade and pushed the gates open to the second district.

She soon found herself in the second district. It had only just occurred to her that she was doing this completely alone.

Her best friend had moved away only a couple of months ago, meaning she didn't have anyone to hang out with, but it would have helped to have Amber around, just to talk to.

As she walked under a balcony, she heard voices.

"Gawrsh, is this the Heartless kid?"

"Let's go get her goofy!" Suddenly two figures fell out of the balcony and on to a very startled Chie. "W-what?! What was that for?!" She complained.

One of them saw her keyblade. "The key!" As soon as those words left the person's mouth, multiple Heartless appeared and a bigger one in armour appeared, making Chie's heart sink.

One of the people who had fallen on top of her rang a bell and what looked like a keyhole appeared.

Chie ran toward the keyhole and pointed her keyblade at it, hoping it would do something. The keyhole sealed and the Heartless disappeared, making it seem as though they had never been there in the first place.

"We sealed it!" Chie jumped up and down excitedly, before turning to the two people. "Who are you?" She asked politely.

"King Mickey left for an urgent issue. He told us to come to Traverse Town and search for two Keyblade Wielders. You are the chosen one. And those things are Heartless. They have no hearts, and they can't control what they're doing." _expl_ained one, which looked like a duck.

Chie was a little annoyed that they hadn't introduced themselves but smiled politely.

"If you want to return to your island, you have to seal the other 9 Keyholes. We're both looking for things. We're looking for King Mickey! It would be better if we worked together." The duck's friend said.

"Okay. Let's go! I'm Chie Ayano." Chie said excitedly.

"Great! I'm Donald Duck!" Donald quacked, before sticking his hand out."And I'm Goofy!" Goofy put his hand out as well. Chie put her hand on top so they were all on top of each other.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy cheered. Donald raised his staff and they were pulled into a vortex that twisted and turned and suddenly they were all ejected into the Gummi ship.

Chie found herself thrown on the floor of what looked like a weird space ship. She got up and looked around, green eyes scanning everything around her.

It was a small red and white spaceship made of gelatin. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a couch with a TV and a control room. To her astonishment, however, a _cricket_ jumped off the couch and started to talk? _How many more weird creatures am I going to meet?_ Chie thought to herself, staring at the cricket.

"Hi, I'm Jiminy Cricket! You must be the Keyblade Master. We use this Gummi Ship to get to other worlds. You, Donald and Goofy are the ones who will be working to seal them. Donald is the magician, Goofy is the guardian, I am the journalist, Chip and Dale fly the ship, and those three people over on the bed (there are also beds) are Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. Leon protects the ship, Yuffie is a sniper, and Aerith is our chef. Your bed is right next to theirs!" Jiminy squeaked.

Chie looked through the window to find that they were in space. Everyone split up to do their own thing and Chie sat down on her bed and looked out the window. Chip called from the control room

"We'll be reaching our next world at about 8 am tomorrow!"

**Author's note**

**Okay, another chapter is done. Thanks again Amber for letting me write this! Even if it's not much from the actual thing- **

**Anyway, feedback would be appreciated, so please leave a review!**

**Cya! :)**


	3. Chie in Wonderland part 1

**Author's note: Hi everyone! So today, the chapter's a bit different, because Amber's writing it with me! Say hi Amber! **

**Hi!**

**I'm Amber. Since I was about 7 years old, I fell in love with the beautiful manga and video game series by Tetsuya Nomura, which inspired me to write this. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Chie in Wonderland

The next morning, Chie woke up as the ship abruptly stopped. This wasn't her room. Where was she?

"Uh, what?" She asked drowsily. "We're here!" Jiminy squealed.

"O-oh!" Chie suddenly remembered what had happened the day before. So it hadn't been a dream… A portal opened in the middle of the floor and Goofy and Donald jumped into it as they did it every day. Which, Chie reasoned, they probably did.

She shrugged, got out of the bed and took a running jump through the portal, trying not to remember she was terrified of heights.

Chie opened her eyes, not realizing that she had even closed them to find that she was...floating? Had time slowed down? She was surprised to see that the wall was decorated in random things from mirrors to dishes. At the bottom were several doors.

"This world's confusing!" Chie said out loud. As they touched down, a white rabbit came running out of a door behind them and Chie couldn't honestly be surprised. She had seen a talking cricket, nothing was going to surprise her now.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen will have my head for sure!" The rabbit cried as he raced off. Chie couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of it all. "That was weird, should we go after him?" Without waiting for an answer, Chie started to run after the rabbit.

They ran through a door, only to find they had all shrunk to about the size of mice. She eyed a doorknob and went to try and twist it, only for it to open its mouth. "GAH!" Chie jumped back, startled.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up!" The doorknob grumbled. Chie, growing braver, edged closer to it. "Well, you're no fun, you lame piece of metal?" She said, giving it a poke.

"Stop that!" The doorknob complained. Chie was sure it would've probably slapped her if it could.

"Sorry."

"Good mornin'!" Goofy said jauntily, lifting his hat.

"Good night!" The doorknob snapped, before shutting its eyes. There were two things on a nearby table, a cookie that said 'EAT ME' and a bottle that said 'DRINK ME' Curiosity got the better of Chie and she downed a little of the bottle only for her to shrink down further.

"Chie?" Donald called.

"Where'd she get to?" Goofy asked.

"Guys! I'm down here!" Chie yelled, waving her arms above her head. To Donald and Goofy, her voice sounded like no more than a tiny squeak.

"What was that?" Donald quacked.

"DONALD! GOOFY! I'm DOWN HERE!" Chie yelled, getting irritated. The two finally noticed her and bent down. "How'd you get that small?" Donald asked.

"The bottle, drink from the bottle!" Chie cried, not realizing until that moment just how terrifying Donald looked up close.

"Alrighty, what about the biscuit?" Goofy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! It makes you grow!" Chie yelled.

"Okay, okay! No need to yell!" Donald took a sip of the potion, before handing it to Goofy. They both shrank down, much to Chie's relief.

"Come on, let's go th-oh no." Multiple Heartless had appeared. Chie was seriously hating these things, but couldn't help but feel bad now she knew they were just people like herself, except they had lost their hearts. Despite her conscience, Chie fought through the monsters alongside Donald and Goofy, only for more to appear.

"There's too many, let's just go!" Chie opened the door and held it open just long enough for Donald and Goofy to get through, before slamming it shut behind her.

**Author's note**

**Okay, that's it for now, also, please leave a review! Thanks again Amber for helping with this! You're the best!**

**Cya! :)**


	4. Chie in Wonderland part 2

Chie found herself in what looked like a very weird croquet game, with about a million people in there. It looked as though an entire kingdom had been forced to either watch or play.

All of a sudden, screams started to echo throughout the court as the Heartless appeared and started to attack what appeared to be the queen. Someone unsheathed a sword and ran towards them. He managed to fight them all off and as he did, a young girl appeared.

The queen turned to her, looking furious. "YOU! You made them attack me! You will be on trial tomorrow at dawn...neglect to come and I will have every last one of my guards after you!"

The little girl looked surprised and horrified at the same time.

"I wouldn't dare!" She protested.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare! Everyone says that." The queen mimicked her. The man who killed the Heartless stood in between them, looking completely baffled.

"Can't we just sort this out? Your Majesty, she could never have done it, she's just got here!" He cried

"Stay out of this!" The queen snapped, clearly not wanting to listen to anyone but herself. "It makes _perfect_ sense. She was the only one not at my game."

The man sighed, clearly done with the queen's drama. "Now can we proceed to the game..?" It was clear he wasn't the biggest fan of the game, but any distraction would do for now.

"No, we cannot. Everyone ran away." The queen sniffed, making it sound as though it was the man's fault that everyone had run away. The man just sighed.

"Well, I guess everyone did drop their gauntlet and mustered off... Guess I was not too heroic." He looked at the queen. "Shall I just continue with my day?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, shoo! Or else it's off with your head!" The queen said distractedly. The man nodded and walked off.

Chie, who had been watching the entire time followed the man and found herself in a beautiful forest with singing flowers. Whether the man noticed or cared that Chie was following him, it was hard to tell as he didn't turn around or tell her to get lost.

Chie snapped a few pictures of the sights, awed at how gorgeous everything looked. "This place always gives me a weird feeling." The man said finally. "The singing flowers are so...pretty." Chie breathed. The man turned around, amused.

"Yeah."

"What's that place over there?" Chie asked, pointing to what looked like a tea party. The man glanced over. "I honestly don't know" He replied, striding on.

"Is this all we need?" Chie asked, showing him the pictures she had taken.

"I think- it should be all good, as long as the pictures are good." He nodded.

Chie looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark..." She said. The man led her up to a tree and they slept there for the night. The next morning, they were jolted awake by the sound of trumpets.

"We're going to be late!" The man sprang up and went down the tree, a bewildered Chie following along with Donald and Goofy.

They ran into the queen's courtroom, where there was a trial going on. Alice stood there, angry and confused at the same time. Chie ran over with the pictures.

"What is this? This isn't proof!" The Queen roared. "Alice is guilty! Cards, seize them!"

The cards started to attack the and Chie fought back and managed to knock them all out and when she looked up again, Alice was gone.

Chie found herself in the bizarre room again after figuring out the keyhole might be in there. She pointed her keyblade at it and it sealed. "You did Chie! You're a genius!" Goofy cried. A crown-shaped portal appeared and Chie smiled. "I think our work here is done." With that, she jumped through the portal, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Chie fell through the portal and landed in a heap on her bed. "Well, that was an adventure." She said.

"Yeah, but we might want to get some rest for the next world." Donald quacked.

"All right, good night, you guys." Chie drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Chie was the last to wake up. She got up and yawned before running over to the window and staring through it. A world covered in sand and soldiers marching across stretched before them.

"It looks like Greece or something." She commented. A vortex appeared on the floor and she jumped through it and into the world.

She fell from the sky and landed in the sandy gates of Olympus Coliseum. "What do you think this place is?" She asked Donald and Goofy, before walking in.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, this is super, late and I'm so sorry, but things got crazy for me and I was busy with other things. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible as I want to get to the next world next chapter! Feedback is appreciated, so please leave a review! :D**

**Cya! :)**


End file.
